Computers and, more particularly, symbolic computation with them, have become an almost indispensable aid in genetic research at or near the level of specific nucleotide sequences. Knowledge at this most fundamental level of biological science touches and promises definitive contributions whereever genetic constitution (determining susceptibility to disease) or its alteration (producing genetic disease) are important - virtually all of biomedicine. This workshop is aimed at extending the range and power of computational analysis in molecular genetics. People sharing a strong and active interest in this aim, some whose expertise and work lie primarily on the side of mathematics and computer science and others whose expertise and work are primarily in molecular genetics, will work together for long enough, and in conducive circumstances, to formulate specifically and concretely new and needed computational tools. The workshop will deal both with representation in the computer of genetic relationships for facile retrieval and assimilation, and with computational aids for discovering and assessing the significance of new relationships. We believe, and intend, that the results will be rapidly implemented in new software generally available to the scientific community.